primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Storybooks
The storybooks are a series of spin-off books from Puffin Books, based on ITV science-fiction drama TV series Primeval. They are direct storybook adaptions of the show's TV episodes, following its stories from Series 1 and Series 2, with each book being based on two or three television episodes. There are a selection of promo images in the center of each book. A Rip in Time A Rip in Time is the first storybook, it was written by Kay Woodward and is an adaptation of Episode 1.1 and 1.2. Blurb Dinosaurs once ruled the earth. Now they're back A tear in time is allowing long-extinct prehistoric monsters to enter the ancient Forest of Dean. Nick Cutter, an evolutionary Zoologist, is sure that the disappearance of his wife eight years ago is linked to the discovery. To unlock the mystery of the anomaly, Nick and his specialist team must face the fiercest creatures the world has ever seen Cover A Rip in Time has a promo of Nick Cutter from Episode 1.1, a Gorgonopsid promo from Episode 1.6 and the arm of a Future Predator from the same promo, can also be seen. Trivia *This is the first piece of Primeval media to have a title. (The main episodes do not have titles) Dangerous Dimension Dangerous Dimension is the second storybook, it was written by Pippa Le Quesne and is an adaptation of Episode 1.3 and 1.4. Blurb Are you ready for the monsters from the past? A rip in time is bridging the present to the prehistoric, allowing dinosaurs to rampage through our world. Nick Cutter and his team of scientists stand on the brink of the ultimate fight for survival. Struggling to battle with a host of unknown dangers, the team don't realise that one of their own as fallen victim to a new threat, one they can't even see... Cover Dangerous Dimension has a promo of Abby Maitland and a promo of a Scutosaurus from Episode 1.1. The Lost Predator The Lost Predator is the third storybook, it was written by Alicia Brodersen and is an adaptation of Episode 1.5 and 1.6. Blurb Dinosaurs have made a comeback. Big time... Nick Cutter and his team of scientists are battling a rip in time, struggling to save the present from the past. But the rip is growing, and the very fabric of the universe is beginning to unravel. A threat is coming, more deadly than any other prehistoric monster they've faced. A lethal intelligent predator - from the future... Cover The Lost Predator has a promo of Stephen Hart from Episode 2.3 and a Pteranodon from Episode 1.5. Fight for Survival Fight for Survival is the fourth storybook, it was written by Alicia Brodersen and is an adaptation of Episode 2.1, 2.2 and 2.3. Because this book has three stories instead of the usual two, the PreCambrian Worm incursion from Episode 2.2 is skipped over and the Smilodon incursion from Episode 2.3 is condensed. Blurb The past is a dangerous place. Time is being torn apart; the fabric of the universe is changing. Prehistoric dinosaurs and monstrous beasts from a forth dimension are terrorising our world. And as the present struggles to rewrite itself, people are being erased from history. Professor Nick Cutter and his team of elite scientists are locked in a race to save the Earth in the ultimate war of the worlds. Can they find the answers in time? Cover Fight for Survival has a promo of Claudia Brown with a Gorgonopsid from Episode 1.1. Category:Non-Canon Category:Spin-off Media Category:Stories on paper Category:Merchandise